Amaterasu
|image=300px-Amaterasu2.PNG |kanji=天照 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Amaterasu |literal English=Heavenly Illumination |other names= |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Mangekyō Sharingan, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu, |jutsu type=Fire Release, |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Aporia, Kisara Sumeragi, Ryuk Uchiha, Nisshō Uchiha, Fūjin Uchiha, Suno Uchiha, Ichida Uchiha, Densetsu, Asano Uchiha, Yoshida Uchiha, Honoka Uchiha,Yorinaga, Indra (Kais),Meimei Uchiha, Tora Uchiha, Raido Σ,Akai Uchiha ,Shiyōkinshi Uchiha, Seigetsu Uchiha, Natsumi Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Echo Uchiha, Kaname Soga, Sen Uchiha, Akemi Uchiha, Orochi Uchiha, Takenshi Uchiha, Takumi Uchiha, Kazuhide, Ω Sigma X, Takashi Kazami, Madara Uchiha (Cherry), Ryun Uchiha, Shirō Uchiha, Aoi Uchiha, Kinpa, Yūka, Yunīku Uchiha, Yōkai Uchiha, Sayuri Senju, Yasuo Uchiha,Shiroyasha Uchiha, Kaio Uchiha (Ōtsutsuki), Temari Uchiha, Shai Uchiha, Manako, Delta Uchiha, Taiga Rinku, Akarui Uchiha, Indra Otsutsuki (ChidoriSpark27), Seimyō Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha (ChidoriSpark27), Yumi Senju, Ryūshi, Jatai Uchiha, Hato Uchiha, Ryuji Yagatama, Kuro Isei, Menma Uzumaki (Chrono Nexus), Ryuk Uchiha, Shishinki Uchiha, Kiyo Uchiha, Ashura Uchiha, Waia Uchiha, Kintaro Uchiha, Ryo Hyuga, Teizen Uchiha, Shiena Uchiha, Tenma Uchiha, Shiro Uchiha, Hiro Ryūken, Kintarō Uchiha |teams=Uchiha Clan |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Amaterasu is a Mangekyō Sharingan and the highest level Fire Release technique. According to Zetsu, it is one of the most powerful ninjutsu in existence. It is said to represent the and is the antipode to Tsukuyomi. It was also known as by . Overview The jet-black flames of the Amaterasu, said to be the fires from hell that are as hot as the sun, ignite at the focus of the user's vision. They're unavoidable as long as the user keeps their eyes focused on their target. The flames are capable of burning through anything in their path, even smothering regular fire techniques with ease. Amaterasu is said to burn for seven days and seven nights, and cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods. However, the flames burn fairly slowly, allowing anyone struck by Amaterasu an opportunity to remove whatever or body parts have been caught ablaze. Use of the technique also puts a great deal of strain on the user, usually causing their eyes to bleed. It has been shown that users of this technique can it into another person's Sharingan to be set off by a certain visual, such as a specific target, for a one-off attack. Generally, users of this technique merely cast it and can quench the flames with enough control. However, the flames can be controlled if the user possesses the power of Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi in their other eye, being able to use the flames for a variety of purposes. Influence *Amaterasu, like Tsukuyomi and Susanoo, is a god in ancient Japanese myth and the Shintō religion. Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess, was born from the left eye of Izanagi when he performed the cleansing ritual after escaping the underworld. *In the anime, used a technique that was later named by . However, as it is virtually identical to Amaterasu, the two techniques shall be treated as the same ability on Naruto Fanon. See also *True Fire of Samadhi References